


你很好吃

by bonniehayden



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniehayden/pseuds/bonniehayden
Summary: 低俗喜剧是真的





	你很好吃

1

在打开奶制品冷柜的时候，拉莫斯终于从玻璃反光里发现了斜后方的两道视线，直勾勾地盯着他，就像在看一盒甜美醇香的牛奶。他发誓自己甚至还看到了一个舔嘴的动作。

也许那个人确实是在看一盒牛奶。他撑住门把手，侧过身去礼貌地笑。“抱歉，你要拿牛奶吗？”

他不经意地打量这个穿着运动裤，钱包大剌剌地鼓在口袋里，但是有着一头细软金发的小家伙。

还挺可爱的，长得像只兔子。购物篮里装着…装着一捆萝卜。

“啊，你是素食主义？”

“我不是。”

拉莫斯又愣住了。一开始怀疑这个人不会说话，现在他怀疑这个人的声线搭错了频道，长成这样不应该是料理鼠王的声音吗。

“是吗，因为我看到你只买了萝卜……”他瞥了一眼，“……还有甜洋葱。”这个小兔子到底怎么回事？

“我还在挑，我想要的肉。”

“你不是本地人吧，超市里的肉只是一般。对面街上的那家老式肉店有质量更好更新鲜的。”

又舔了一次。轻巧的舌尖在他的右边嘴角出现又很快消失。

“你想要做菜吗？”

“诶？”

“你想要做菜吗，去我家。”

“这是，约会吗？”

“不算是。”

“诶？？？”拉莫斯抓了抓头。“可、可以呀。”

兔子的眼睛亮了，笑起来发尾在下巴后面打卷儿。“那真是太棒了，你真好。”

“这没什么。”兔子，不是，“你叫什么名字？我是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯。”

“卢卡莫德里奇。”

2

“卢卡，你喜欢做饭吗？”

“嗯！我很认真地在学。”

拉莫斯看着他把萝卜和洋葱从袋里掏出来码在料理台边上，这才想起来刚才说的事。“我们忘了买……”

“好了，你把衣服脱了吧！”

“在这里吗？”竟然没有先问为什么？

“当然啦。”

“不如我们，去客厅沙发上？”竟然还是没有问。

“为什么？”

“因为，方便？”

“可是会弄脏的。”

原来是有洁癖。怪不得家里干净得地板反光。“那去浴室里？”

“我很饿啊。”金毛兔有些沮丧地垂下了脑袋。

算了管他妈的厨房就厨房吧。拉莫斯解开领口的两颗扣子，把衬衫一把脱下，贴近了站在料理台旁边的人，又被轻轻推开。“坐到椅子上。”

他抬头看莫德里奇脸上平静的神色，想要伸手揽住靠过来的腰，却被对方扶住了肩头。

“放松点，你的肌肉很棒。”一双手施了些力度，慢慢地在他光裸的上半身游走，尤其在丰满鼓动的胸肌上。“我一眼见到你的时候，就觉得肯定……”

“很喜欢吗？”他禁不住一下收紧手臂把身前的人搂住。

有点慌张地，莫德里奇一个趔趄被拢进怀里，两手为了找回平衡攀上他的脖子。“就叫你别动吗，太硬就不好吃了！”

轮到拉莫斯舔了舔嘴。面前一半着急一半生气的眼睛和说话时候撅起来的嘴在他的脑子里乱转，让他舌头打架。“只是、只是有点硬而已。”

“好吧，那你等我磨一下菜刀。”

于是他看到一把闪着银光的刀从纤细的后腰上亮出来，被小小的人握在手里显得更大了。

“等一下，等，菜刀，你说的是……”

3

原来，做菜，是这个意思。

莫德里奇半跪在厨房边的地上，结实的腿在裤子里撑起来，手上嚓嚓地打磨着那把似乎有两掌大的刀，随着节奏晃动的发梢落在额角，脸上却是世界上最惹人怜爱的委屈，不停地小声念叨。“你坐好等着我啊…妈的我真的太饿了…你看起来好好吃…”

他看着这十分诡异的场面，感觉自己有点硬的那部分肌肉竟然更加生机勃勃了。

“卢卡，我，”拉莫斯刚从椅子上站起来，那边的人也从地上爬了起来，当然，带着那把闪亮亮的菜刀。

“好了！你想从哪里开始？”

机不可失时不再来啊老朋友。拉莫斯在心里给自己鼓鼓劲，抱住他的腰把人放在了料理台上。“这样就够高了。”

“你背后，也有纹身。”

“有很多。介意吗？”

坐在台子上的人颇为乖巧地摇头。“我喜欢你的背肌。”

在他第三次舔过嘴角的时候，拉莫斯终于捉住了粉红色的舌头，和抓着菜刀的手。

4

闻到肉的香味，莫德里奇像装了弹簧从床上弹起来。他扭头看到了床边捧着一大盘肉和洋葱萝卜块的拉莫斯。

等坐在床头的人把盘子架在腿上满足地吃起来，他才舒了一口气。

莫德里奇鼓着满满的腮帮子含混地说话。“刚才发生什么事了？我记不清了。”

“做到一半，你饿晕了。”

“你还留下来给我做饭吃！你真好。”他笑得很甜。

“我不太会，但是我在橱柜里找到了你的烤盘。”虽然不太想知道是用来干什么的。“好吃吗？”

他点点头，又伸出手抓住了衬衣后面那块他十分偏爱的胸肌，却有些沮丧下来。“原来不是你的啊……”

“我不敢相信你现在还想着吃我。”

“你看起来太好吃了，是我最喜欢的类型。”

“求你别再说这种可怕又该死地性感的台词了。”

他看到金毛兔紧张地瞥了他一眼，埋头继续把烤肉塞进嘴里，一阵咀嚼之后才重新开口。

“你是，想要吃我吗？”

“什么意思？”

“先把我喂饱了，然后再…”

“我今天已经吃过你了。”

“……能不能别说了。”

“你不说我就不说。”

“我不说了。”

“你看起来也很好吃。”

包括你沾着酱汁却悄悄往上翘的嘴角。


End file.
